


迷霧、光繩、我與你

by ETERNALRETURN



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), Cherry Magic, チェリまほ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETERNALRETURN/pseuds/ETERNALRETURN
Summary: *太喜歡第十集居酒屋的對戲，就算詞不達意我也想把關於這段戲的一些聯想寫出來！
Relationships: 黑澤/安達
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	迷霧、光繩、我與你

**Author's Note:**

> *太喜歡第十集居酒屋的對戲，就算詞不達意我也想把關於這段戲的一些聯想寫出來！

**迷霧**

黑澤出社會後的頭幾年，曾經獨自去戲院看一部叫做《海上鋼琴師》的復刻電影。  
散場之後他坐在原地，久久不能自己。

黑澤跟鋼琴師不屬同一類人，甚至一點也不相似，但他溫熱的眼淚就要奪眶而出，流進喀嗞一聲裂了縫的八面玲瓏的面具。

世人都看到了天才的孤獨，可他深感的是作為異類的孤獨，如同羊群中的黑子，他與眾人的差異造就了困在喧囂中的那一方孤寂。  
鋼琴家不能被真正理解，所以他孤獨；人心比海還深，所以他孤獨。那種孤獨是迫不得已，也是故步自封。

黑澤慶幸的是自己不像鋼琴師一樣曲高和寡，所以承受的孤寂也沒有鋼琴師那樣來得無邊無際。  
但他又念及，鋼琴師其實並不孤獨——他雖不為眾人理解，卻也不特別介意；他藐視這個社會的規則，淡泊世俗的金權名利。鋼琴師其實是拒絕上岸的，可是黑澤是踩水的禽鳥，他不僅僅渴望上岸，他亦必須奮力踢踏蹼足，才能維持水面上沉穩可靠的表象。  
鋼琴師與樂音如此水乳交融，那種永恆的精神追尋足以支撐他的心靈。可是黑澤不同，他是個俗人，既在意他人對自己的想法，也希望獲得認可與理解。

黑澤曾以為等眾人的期待獲得滿足，他們就會涉足他的真心。但又害怕他的內在沒有自己想像的豐裕，害怕被外表所惑的人目睹真實便會決然棄他而去。他一邊抱殘守缺，一邊殷切期盼。

一直以來，他都屬於那個他不屬於的世界，屬於那個他永遠也無法成為的人。  
他無法融入人群，只能躲在自己的內心世界，孤獨地活著，孤獨地死去。好些個夜晚，入夢前他平靜地這般想道。

黑澤過去時常感覺內心有一把火焰，將他的胸腔燒得發燙，飽滿的心緒如星火橫流，他時常要盡力隱藏那股幾欲破殼而出的情感，才能勉強維持一個穩重、成熟、克制守己和人情練達的形象。

人人從遠處都可以看見燃燒的煙霧沖天，他們在濃煙瀰漫中看見自己期望的黑澤優一的模樣，尤有甚者塑造他們心中的黑澤優一。而他也開始模仿那個假象，粉飾那座海市蜃樓更高更宏偉。

黑澤開始沉默地承受加諸於身上的重量。

有多少人願意走近一瞧，有多少人願意駐足。每一段關係的劇終是鐵打的孤獨流水的陪伴。沒有我們，只有「我」和每一個變成「他」的「你」。幸或不幸，黑澤不忘前行，要去向不知何處的明天。

他心中的那叢焰火幾乎熄了，只剩一星半點，只剩暗火無聲地燒，圍繞著他周身的迷霧不減。  
濃煙下暗火奄奄靡靡地燒著最後一絲希望：他對安達的戀慕之情。

然而與安達交往之後，他感覺內心似乎燃起了一簇新火，舉目而足，海上燈火通明，他看見有人奮力向自己游了過來，不畏淒風惡浪，使勁撥開迷霧，而不是被縹緲幻覺迷惑。  
黑澤在內心發誓，他也要帶著自己滿腔的熱願迎向他。  
但他同時也惶恐不安，他實在太喜歡這個人了，他到底能展現多少程度的真實，才不會令對方難以接受。

**光繩**

安達尚且年幼的時候，心裡產生過一個奇異的想法，覺得人跟人之間會被一條隱形的絲線連接起來，那條絲線只有神明能看見。  
他想像中那條絲線是閃著銀光的、柔軟又脆弱，他給它起了個出塵脫俗的名字——「光繩」。

他總想像，每次自己一不小心踏進了兩位並排行走的路人之間，就會把他們的光繩切斷，而兩人的連繫會越來越弱、他們會漸行漸遠。  
記得有次他撞進了兩位阿姨中間，安達一個勁地向他們鞠躬道歉，最後倒還被稱讚了，拿到一個美乃滋飯糰。他坐在公園裡又愧疚又幸福地享用飯糰，傷心地想，若是那兩位阿姨事後大吵一架，自此絕交了怎麼辦？

總之，安達小時候特別喜歡這個想法。他覺得人跟動物、人跟植物、人跟萬事萬物之間都有光繩連繫，差別僅在強弱而已，愈是用心經營，你與他們之間的光繩就愈粗、聯繫就愈強烈。

有次他在商場裡看到一隻形單影隻的大熊，一條光繩都沒有。周遭的人流從旁繞過，不聞不問。  
年幼的安達睜開母親的手，三步併兩步衝上前抱住了他。  
他摔進大熊毛茸茸的懷裡，被大熊一把抱離地面。

他腦海裡時常浮現這個兒時記憶，他其實十分懷念，原來自己也曾抱有這種勇氣，可以義無反顧只為貼近他人的內心。

關於「光繩」，他還有一件難以忘懷的事。有一次父親接他下課途中，一輛小卡車疾駛而過，排出的一片灰霧中一團毛茸茸的棉花球從底盤掉了下來，父親都還沒看清楚，安達就焦急地喊：「爸爸！快去救貓咪！」  
馬路上川流不息，他的父親無法及時營救那隻小貓。小小安達使盡了一切心思，想利用他與小貓之間的光繩拯救牠。小貓掙扎著起身，在呼嘯而過的車流中站穩腳步。他以為小貓已經接收到他的訊息了。  
最終他與父親一起下葬了那隻小貓。  
他再也不喜歡光繩這個想法了。

年歲漸長，看到同齡人多是成雙成對，抑或步入婚姻家庭，安達卻覺得自己仍舊在和命運玩捉迷藏，既不知道要找什麼，也不知道要找的東西在哪裡。

人們說，孤獨的生活需要堅強的心智，可是他總覺得自己懦弱，他覺得自己是為了逃避才走進四平八穩的生活，他不敢出頭、不敢爭取升遷機會、不敢約心儀的人出去。所以他選擇了孤身一人，只為自己負責，活得似乎比較輕鬆。  
漠不關心的生活是最為簡單的，一旦開始與人交際，連付出或接受任何一絲關心都需要勇氣。

安達不僅對付出情感患得患失，也開始覺得自己對別人來說是沉重的負擔。他總是道歉，總感到一生都在對不起人。除了盡力不造成他人麻煩，他已疲於再承受其他情緒了。  
他與週遭人的連繫越趨微弱。他時而想起商場上那隻布偶熊。還有他甫認識幾秒卻立刻失去的那隻小貓。

有那麼幾個時刻，他覺得自己是一座孤島，煢煢獨立，四周迴盪著自己的細聲絮語。最終他也不再發出聲音了，如同漂浮在海洋表面的無用船隻，消失在迷霧中。

然而跟黑澤交往，讓他感覺第一次有人找到了他，把繩索拋向了他。  
在這個人世中，能被一個人惦記，這種感覺永生難忘。  
但安達也很恐懼，恐懼他們的連繫會因為誤解而磨損，比起自己受傷，他更害怕他們不能互相理解。

**我與你**

黑澤每一次牽起他的手時，安達便覺得有股力量自內心騰起，就像光繩一樣，就像他的讀心魔法一樣，將倆人緊緊連繫。

不知道是享受孤獨還是恐懼孤獨，他都漠視自己的內心、欺騙了自己太多年。  
安達一直都不知道自己是什麼，即便他已隨著生活打滾了三十載。他想要了解自我，想要了解自己真正喜歡什麼，了解自己想要成為什麼樣的一個人。  
他最近有種體悟，如果要了解自己，就必須先瞭解這個世界，以及這個世上的人和事物，從一丁點微小的連繫為始，去構建一個更廣大的星輿圖，從中看清自身與未來的全貌。

安達暗自想道，這個世界這麼嚇人，我有時候覺得我唯一擁有的只有我們的連繫。我不想再讓這個好不容易相通的連繫付諸東流了。

他緊緊回握黑澤的手。他鼓起勇氣說出心聲。

「黑澤你總是懂得把事情處理得妥妥當當、滿足每一個人的需求，還很善於照顧別人，但不可思議的是，你卻不知道怎麼好好照顧自己。」

「雖然我還在學習......學習戀愛，」安達羞窘地低頭，咬著下唇，但又立刻抬頭望著黑澤，神色堅定地說，「但我會努力，努力成為一個可靠的人，讓你可以放心依賴我。」

黑澤忽然覺得自己不能再更喜歡這個人了。

「所以你一定要跟我說，不開心的時候、工作不順利的時候、想抱怨的時候都要跟我說，我有時候太遲鈍了，都沒有察覺到。」  
「你不要太體貼我了。」安達有點賭氣地說道。「也不要害怕給我看真實的你，真實的你就是最好的你，不要因為我們在一起，就委屈自己。」  
「你不要害怕我會失望，」他臉上露出一絲苦笑，「我讓你失望的時候應該更多......」

「不可以再說這話了。」黑澤雙手握著他的肩頭，佯裝嚴厲地說道：「我答應你，但你也不可以再說這種話了。」  
安達撇了撇嘴，又點點頭，兩隻眼睛眨得勤奮。黑澤現在很想親吻他的顴骨。

「既然你說什麼都要告訴你，那我現在想告訴你一件事，」黑澤露出笑容，把人拉進懷裡，摟著他的腰桿，雙手在他背後交握。

「因為太喜歡你了，碰到你的事就會想做到最好，還會驚慌失措，」他將額頭與安達相貼，親暱地蹭了蹭鼻頭，「我太喜歡你了，想一直跟你在一起，想每天跟你說喜歡你。」

黑澤要帶著他的所有，動身朝他的愛人走過去，帶著這世間一切生命都搬到他那裡去，從他富麗輝煌的世界走出去，拋下他失真的空中樓閣走向安達清。  
他開始感覺自己從未真的愛過什麼人，那些關係都只是疏離的「我」與「你」，或是互相吞噬的「我們」，然而事實上重要的是「我與你」之間的「與」、是我與你的聯結，是不間斷的溝通與真誠相待。

他暗自想道，我們要帶著各自獨立的真實相知相遇。

「安達，你要做好準備，我會很喜歡你，會用盡一切告訴你我的全部。做好覺悟了，我會讓你看到我最糟糕的一面。」

**Author's Note:**

> **後記**  
> 沒錯黑澤最後又在嘴上開車（？
> 
> 寫這篇是因為我一直很想講述兩種孤獨：一是黑澤身為異類的孤獨，二是安達無法建立親密關係的孤獨。我覺得這正是現代人或多或少都遭遇過的困境，固然使人感同身受。
> 
> 第十集居酒屋的對戲，讓我想起我格外喜歡的片頭曲那句「比起自己受傷，更害怕不能互相理解」。我想真正造成黑澤及安達個人改變的，並不單單只有愛情，而是比愛情更大的，即是去重拾人與人之間的真情實感。


End file.
